Twelve's Legacy
by Hanalue
Summary: The title explains itself! i, Number Twelve, am on this journey as well! Read, summary sucks, story is better! XPP
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you didn't belong? Like you know that you're not supposed to be wherever you are, but you feel like you can't leave? That's how I feel sometimes.

Name? Nora.

Age: 16

Number: 12

What am I telling this story for? Shut up and find out.

I'm not from this planet. I'm from a planet called Lorien, which was attacked by aliens called Mogadorians, and now I'm on the run with my Cepan, Kithara, looking for the other members of the Garde, or special ones. I was supposed to fight for my planet.

I never got the chance.

I got my first scar when I was eight. I was at a friend's house, playing checkers when I felt it burning its way through my flesh. We left instantly.

I got my second scar when I was eleven. I was in P.E. As soon as I felt it, I knew that Number Two was gone like the wind.

Just a year ago I got my third scar. I now know I have to move for our own safety, making sure the Mogs wouldn't get us. I know Four is in trouble, but my Kithara will have none of me going and helping.

"Kithara, I have to go! Four could be in trouble! The Mogs are going to find us, and chain us up until they have killed us in order! Then you know what happens, Kithara? WE DIE! I'm not going down without a fight, and if I fight, I fight with the other Garde. There's nothing you can do to stop me, so don't even waste your energy!"

Kithara gave me a very hard look. "Nora," she spoke in a dangerously calm tone, "You can't go. Four is in trouble, yes, but that's why we must run. You can't save everyone, Nora. It's not possible. Garde are going to die. You know what Three did? They sent a message to every other Garde, anyone who would listen, and you know what? They are dead. You can't stand in Death's way, Nora. Four is going to die someday, but if he's going to die, he better do it quick." She crossed her arms over her chest, and her face was set in stone.

"You are not going," she said evenly.

I copied her posture. "You know what? That's just like you, Kithara. You're scared of everything, and when danger comes around the corner, you run like a coward, you don't fight like everyone else, like every other member of our Lorien family. Well, guess what? I'm tired of running! I have never seen a Mog in my life before, and it's all because you try to protect me like I'm powerless! I'm an alien, for God's sake! I'm a superhuman! I might not have my Legacies yet, but I'm still strong, and I still have my knife with me, so I can go and make the spell broken without trouble!" I screamed.

Kithara looked at me in fury. "The spell has been broken. Six met up with Four, then they split, Six found Seven, Eight, and Ten, and now they're on the move. Four found Nine. Spells been broken, Nora, for a long time. Now all we need to do is find Five and Eleven, and we win against Setrakus Ra. Then we go back home, but I guess I have to let you go to do that. I will. But if you get into trouble, ditch Four and Nine."

I slightly shook my head. She had her arms crossed, and her face was furious. I said to her, "We can't just leave them. They have to come with us, Kithara. They can't be on their own now that the spell is broken." Kithara just shook her head and said softly, "Alright. But I get to pick next stop." She smiled at me, and went outside to the car.

I smiled to myself, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door.

I ran to the car. I stuffed my bags in the back, and hopped in. I leaned my head against the car door. Packing was hard work, and I was tired.

Kithara was already in the driver's seat, and she smiled back at me, saying, "You ready?" I smiled and said, "Ready."

I drifted off, and when I woke, I was looking up at skyscrapers.

Kithara smiled at me through her mirror. "Hi, Nora, glad you're awake. I found where Four is.

"He's in Chicago, at a hotel," she said casually, as if this were some stranger instead of a member of the Garde.

"He's in a hotel?!" I shrieked. I sat up, and said, "Why haven't you stepped on it?!"

Kithara regarded me casually. "We have to go the speed limit, Nora, and besides that, we have to look normal in case the Mogs decide to follow us."

"Where are we?" I asked excitedly. Kithara smiled and said, "We're almost there. Just calm down, okay Nora?"

I was practically bouncing in my seat. I looked around us—we were probably in Chicago. It was so beautiful, with all the buildings and greenery.

"Please turn on the radio, Kithara! I need to jam!" I said.

She nodded, and turned it on 106.1 Kiss Fm.

I smiled. Titanium was on. It was just starting, and I picked up on the song.

"_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talkin' loud, not sayin' much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothin' to lose, fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium!"_

I looked out the window, and stopped singing. Kithara stopped the car, and my mouth fell open. This was the building? This was where Four and Nine were?

It was a huge building, probably the size of the Twin Towers combined.

"Whoa" was my 'oh so smart' comment. "He lives here?" I asked. I grabbed my knife from my pocket. I examined it, and then put it back, just to make sure I had my knife.

I got out of the car first. I opened the door, and got out. I closed the door, and looked at the front doors of the hotel. I put on my shades, fluffed up my hair, and walked as smoothly as I could to the front doors.

Kithara followed me, about five feet behind me. I opened the door with ease, and held it open for them. I made my way to the elevators, and as soon as they got inside as well, I asked Kithara, "Which floor?"

She said, "One hundred." I nodded and pushed the button, but in my mind, I was thinking, _One hundred? Dang! _

After what seemed like forever, the doors went DING, and they opened. I looked around me, and I almost drooled. Man, how come the other Garde have such cool stuff?!

I asked Kithara, "Which room?" She said, "Twenty-seven."

I nodded again, and walked down to twenty-seven. I slowly opened the door, which was unlocked. I slowly walked in, and pulled out my knife. I held it in front of me, looking up, down, and around the room. It was empty.

I lowered my knife, and stomped my foot, saying, "They aren't here, Kithara! I thought you said Four was here with Nine! Great, just great, Twelve doesn't get to meet Four, because her Cepan made the wrong choice! Again!"

I turned around, but as I was walking out of the room, I was tackled from behind. An arm came across my neck, and my waist. I leaned aside, and plunged my knife into the person's thigh. I took it out, and stabbed their arm. They released, and howled with pain. Then they looked frantically about themselves.

I could see him, a boy, about my age, with blond hair, blue eyes—and a blue pendant around his throat. He looked around and said, "Where did she go?"

I looked down at myself, and stifled a gasp. I couldn't see myself. Was this a Legacy? I remembered invisibility being a Legacy.

I came up behind him, and slit his pant leg, the one that was supposed to hold the scars. I saw them—the scars, all of them.

I closed my eyes to make myself visible, but then I heard another guy's voice. "What is it, Four?" I looked over, and saw someone else, a guy about the same height as the other one, but with dark hair, and green eyes. He looked oddly familiar.

The blond one said, "I thought I saw someone, Nine. A girl. She slit my pant leg, the leg with the symbols. What is she?"

So, the blond was Four, and the other was Nine? Not what I was expecting.

I checked to see if I was still invisible, and then sneaked up behind Nine. I ruffled his hair, and covered a snicker. Nine looked around frantically, and said, "What was that?" Four smirked and said, "That would be her. She has invisibility. She has to be a Garde member."

Nine said to no-one in particular, "Do not mess with the hair alright? Just brushed it and I don't need someone's greasy fingers in it."

I rolled my eyes, and came up behind Four. Then I got really close to his ear, and flicked it. Four flinched, and reflexively swung his arm back. I moved out of the way just in time. Four muttered something, and then said, "Come out so we can see you."

I snickered loud enough for them to hear. They whipped their heads around, trying to locate me. I laughed out loud now. Nine looked angry, like an ape that hadn't gotten his banana breakfast.

I closed my eyes, and doubled over laughing. Just then, a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked down at myself—crap, I had turned visible. I quickly tried to turn back to invisible, but they already had their grip on me, and I knew it was no use.

I rolled my eyes. Four had grabbed my wrist, not Nine. Now I wasn't so scared. I quickly snaked out of his grasp. I narrowed my eyes. They both had pendants (the blue ones that represent Lorien that all of us had) around their throats.

I was suddenly conscious of what I was wearing. I looked down at myself. Tank top, skinny jeans, boots, and sunglasses. My hair was down in waves, and if I do say so myself, I was hot. I put my hands on my hips, and said, "You going to stand there, or are you going to introduce yourself? Wait, don't tell me. I already know."

I walked towards the hallway, and called, "Kithara, it's them!"

She walked into the room with ease, and said, "Good to see you again, boys. You don't remember me, Nine, but me and Nora used to visit you for play dates when you were very small." She smiled as if she had the perfect blackmail material. She probably did.

I gagged a little. "I visited him?" I asked incredulously. "That mess?"

Four chuckled, and Nine glared at me. A little beagle came out of one door, and barked. "Hush, BK!" said Four. "BK?" I asked, reaching down to pet the beagle. "What kind a name is that? He should be named Cutie, cause' he's so cute!" I scratched behind the beagle's ears, and kissed the top of his head.

I grinned, and said, "He's a Chimaera, isn't he?" Four said, "Yeah, he is. Man, Sam—"

He stopped his sentence. I didn't know who Sam was, but I said, "Right. Well, we better get a move on. Mogs could be here any second. We kind of ran into some trouble earlier, so we better leave."

As soon as I finished my sentence, an explosion came from the elevators. Kithara turned off the lights, rushed us a closet, and closed the door. I got out my knife, and held it at my side. I watched through the door as the Mog came in the room. He was awfully tall, and lean. I thought right then that it was a Mog.

The only thing separating it from a Mog was . . . the blue necklace around its neck. It was a Garde! I didn't come out of that closet though. I turned invisible, and held my knife up. I opened the door a bit, enough that I could get through, but not enough for the Garde to see or hear.

I slowly moved towards it. As far as I could see, it was a boy. He had black hair, and black clothes. I got right in front of him. His eyes were very dark, onyx. His hair came into his eyes, and he had on a black chain around his throat as well as the blue pendent.

I took no chances. If he was a member of the Garde, he could fight me.

I drove my knife into his thigh, and stepped on his foot. Then I came up behind him, and twisted his arms to his back. I pushed him to the ground, and sat on his back. Then I became visible, and yelled in his ear, "Who are you?!" He turned his head to the side, and said, "Patch." I narrowed my eyes, and said, "Who are you really?! What number are you? Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Ten, Eleven?" I glared at him and said, "Tell me!" I held my knife to his throat, even though I knew I wasn't going to use it. He glared up at me, and said, "You aren't going to get me to talk, Mog." I held my knife away from his throat, and got up off him. I let go of his arms, stood over him, and hissed, "Never call me a Mog. Ever. I'm not a Mog." I walked away from him, and put my knife in my pocket. I walked back to the closet and said, "All clear. It's a Garde." I walked away from the closet as the others came out.

Later that night, when we were still in Nine's apartment, everyone had gotten to know each other. Everyone, that is, except me. I never really connected with the new comers. I didn't connect with Nine and Four. I will certainly not connect with this number.

Kithara came up behind me as I was watching the stars from the window, and said, "That's number Eleven that you found, Nora, the number that would have died before you." I laughed bitterly, and said, "Great. Now he can tease me about it for as long as I live."

Kithara rolled her eyes, and said, "Give him a chance, Nora. He seems like a nice kid so far. Maybe you should get to know him some." She hugged me, and said, "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late. Good night."

I didn't answer. I just looked up at the stars, and wished I was home.

I stayed up until I heard someone get up in the middle of the night. I pretended I was asleep on the windowsill, and slowly breathed in and out.

I heard the footsteps come near me, and stop. I heard rustling, and someone was sitting very close to me. I felt the light tip of a finger trace my face, and I opened my eyes a slit.

I saw a blurry figure, very dark. Dark hair, dark clothes, dark eyes . . . wait a second, it's that new guy! How dare he touch my face! My eyes opened fully, and I saw him looking right at me.

I pulled away and shriek-whispered, "What are you doing?! Don't ever touch me! Never ever touch me!" I backed away, and sat in a corner. (I know, it sounds ironic, me sitting in a corner like a little kid.) I faced away from him, and glared at the floor.

When he tried to come closer, I shrieked, "Don't come near me! Don't you ever touch me, at all, alright?!" By now, everyone was awake. They were all staring at us. "Don't ever come near me!" I screamed.

I got up, and stormed out of the room. No-one touches me, except Kithara, or if I need medical help, which I highly doubt will ever happen.

I speed-walked down the hall, and into the elevators. I could see them coming after me, so I pressed the button, and the doors closed before they got in.

My phone vibrated, and I looked at it. I read the number, and almost cried. It was my best friend, Evee. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I pressed ignore. I knew I shouldn't ignore her. I knew I should've answered. I didn't want the Mogs to get her, though. I loved her like a sister, and I couldn't let anything get her.

I made my way to my car, and shut the door. I turned it on, and looked out the window. I backed it up, and pulled out onto the highway. But just before I could, something big landed on my roof, and a knife came through my windshield.

A head poked down over it, and I knew right then what it was—the Mogs had found me.

I grinned, and took out my knife, saying, "Bring it on, ugly. I'm going to have fun killing you," and hopped out of the car. This was going to get fun.

**I recently did a story on Maximum ride, I'm very sorry it's taking so long! I can't decide what to write! Help me! And review this story! There will be a Chapter 2! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Lorien Legacies! That's the awesome Pittacus Lore, who is in my all-time favorite authors file! Now say hi to Six! And Sam! He's coming later on! Oh, and say hi to Eleven!**

**Eleven: Hi guys! **

**Six: Hi, people!**

**Sam: Has anyone seen my father? **

**Me: ( kisses Eleven's cheek) No, we haven't seen your father, Sam! Have you checked the bathroom? Or maybe he's at home watching you right now! (/).-)**

**Eleven: ( beams at Hanalue) Sam why don't you go check your truck? **

**Six: You guys are so mean! (to Sam:) He's not here, remeber? He went to that convention thing with Henri and Kithara? **

**Sam: Oh, yeah! **

**Me: Let's get on with the story! Whooohoo! (Sits down beside Eleven, and intwines fingers with his)**

**Six: Ewwww, I'm gonna barf! Sam please turn on the film, and please hand me a barf-bag!**

* * *

The Mog grinned, and said, "Killing me? I shall have fun killing you, Twelve. Do you know who I am?" I grinned back, and said, "An idiot Mog who was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" He laughed, but it was humorless. It was cold, and hollow. I felt misery coursing through my body, but I refused to get jelly legs!

I thought of something funny, and grinned. "You realize your crap has nothing on me, right? I'm immune to the smell of your crap." I cocked my head to the side, and said, "Never thought I would say that sentence." I raised my knife. I was ready to kill this guy, and when I say kill, I mean _kill_.

He laughed and said, "Child, you cannot beat me without the others. You see, I am Setrakus Ra. You are not the one who is in charge to kill me. Especially since you are a silly little girl!"

I snorted and said, "Sexist pig much?" He smiled, not at all looking nice. I was about to launch myself at him whenever I heard, "Don't touch her. Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" I looked at the direction it came from, and groaned. Eleven stood in the doorway, looking like he was going to blow a fuse.

I looked back at the Mog, and said, "Sorry about him. He's a little new at this. Excuse me for a moment."

I jogged over to Eleven, and said, "What in the name of Lorien do you think you're doing? I am trying to have a decent fight here, and you just have to screw it up!"  
He looked offended, and I said, "Whats'a matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I turned away, and flung my knife at the Mog. It embedded deep in his shoulder, and he smiled. "Wasn't expecting that, Twelve. You have gotten stronger since you were puny." I snorted and said, "You're all talk. You talk way too much for my liking." He plucked the knife out of his shoulder, and dropped it on the ground.

I yelled, and ran at him. I let my instincts take over when I jumped, and I spun, disappearing. I landed with a _thunk _on his way too big chest, knocking him down. I straddled him, and hissed, "Give up?"

He smiled up at the sky, and said, "You have no idea who you're dealing with, Twelve."

Then something cold went in between my shoulder blades. I fell to the concrete, and looked up at him as he stood up. I ignored the bleeding, and the pain. I got up off the ground, and punched his nose.

His nose started to stream, but he barely noticed.

He just chuckled, and said, "It's been pleasant, but I'm afraid I have to leave."

Then he just disappeared, leaving me yelling at the wind, "COWARD!" I fell once again to the concrete. I felt a cut on my forehead, and I couldn't feel my fist. I felt arms come around me, and the concrete disappeared from beneath me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around the person's throat, and held on tight. I heard, "You're alright, Nora." I just squeezed tighter, and fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

You know when people say how when they wake up, they feel like they could just conquer the world? Well, right then, I envied those people.

The second I woke up, I felt like _crap_. And I didn't want to get out of the comfy bed I was in. My fingers spread out on the sheets, and I nuzzled my face deeper into the pillow.

I heard, "When do you think she'll wake up?" I recognized the voice as Four. "Just about in a few seconds." That was Kithara. It was nice to know that they cared. I opened my eyes, and I saw everybody standing around me. I saw Four, who was looking at me in concern. I saw Nine, who was just wearing his usual smirk. I saw Kithara, who was looking at me pleasantly. Then I saw Eleven, who wasn't looking at me at all.

I narrowed my eyes, and looked at Kithara for an explanation. She whispered to me, "It's nothing. Just give him some time." I tried to speak, but my throat felt like sandpaper. I looked at Nine, and crossed my eyes. I stuck out my tongue. He rolled his eyes. Four started to laugh. Eleven looked back at me, but only out of the corner of his eye. I sighed in frustration. Then I made an indication for everyone to leave. Kithara nodded, and said to everyone, "Well, Nora would like some time to sleep, so everybody out. Come on."

When everybody passed by me, I saw all of them smile, but when Eleven passed by, he wouldn't look at me. I grabbed his wrist, and looked up at him curiously. I pointed to the stool beside me, and he sat. I raised an eyebrow, and slid my hand down from his wrist to his hand. I gripped it tightly.

"Can't speak, can you?" he asked, finally looking at me. I shook my head.

I raised an invisible glass to my lips, and he nodded. "Water?" he asked. I nodded. I smiled weakly as he left the room. I looked down at my right hand, and saw that it was covered completely in a cast, except for my fingers. I felt my forehead with my left hand, and immediately pulled back. A sharp pain went shooting up my scalp. I winced, and as I did, Eleven came back into the room with a glass of water.

He set down the glass on my nightstand beside my bed, and looked at my face. He handed me his phone, and pressed Notes. Then he said, "Type in whatever you want to say, and then type it twice. Then select that button right there, and it will say it out loud." I nodded, and typed in what I wanted to say.

I pressed the button on the phone, and it said, "Was it you?" He cocked his head to the side, and said, "Was what me?"

I let out a huff. Then I typed, and the phone said, "Was it you who carried me here?" He went very still, and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to say, so I typed in something else. "Who was it?" He swallowed, and pointed to himself. I smiled, and typed in, "Thank you." He nodded. I took a sip of my water, and typed, "Where are we?" He cleared his throat, and said, "We're at a hotel in Ohio. John said he had to find someone here."

I typed in, "Sam?" He nodded, and said, "Someone else named Sarah." My eyes widened, and typed, "His girlfriend?" He nodded. I smiled, and gripped his hand tightly.

I looked down at it, and fiddled with his fingers. They were long, and his fingernails were clean. I flipped it over, and ran my fingertips over his palms, memorizing the prints. The door opened, but I didn't look up.

I heard, "Wow, Eleven. In here for thirty minutes with her, and you get her to hold your hand with intense concentration. I doubt she is even hearing me right now." I scoffed, but still didn't look up. I flipped his hand back over, and followed the crisscross lines of his skin. A hand fell on my thigh, and I looked up to see Four standing above me. I narrowed my eyes, and moved his hand from my thigh onto the bed beside me. "How're you feeling, Twelve?" I nodded, and frowned.

The door opened again, and I looked up from Eleven's hand to see Kithara and Nine with a little girl. I frowned deeper. Kithara said, "Twelve, meet Ten. Ten, or Ella, as she prefers, has just come from Seven, Six, and Eight." My eyes widened as a blond girl, a very handsome looking boy, and a pretty brunette girl walked in.

I narrowed my eyes, my gaze flitting from the two girls, to the boy, and back again. The brunette was walking very close to the boy, and their hands were intertwined. The blond held her head high, and her jaw jutted out. She looked like the leader of the pack. I looked over to Four, and raised my eyebrows.

He pointed to the blond, and said, "Six," he pointed to the boy, "Eight," he pointed to the brunette, "and Seven." I nodded, and held up one finger on my left and two fingers on my right, making a twelve. They all nodded.

I intertwined my fingers into Eleven's, making it obvious he was mine until further notice. Ten giggled, and the tension seemed to break in the room. I held open my arms to her, and Ten came right into them. I hugged her hard, and kissed the top of her head. She hugged me back, and giggled. She smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back. I let her go, and held my arms open again.

Six, to my surprise, came into them hesitantly. I squeezed her hard, and she squeezed back. When her face came back into view, she had tears. I felt my own tears coming out of my eyes.

I opened my arms again, and Seven was next. She hugged me softly, and I hugged her gently. I released, and held my arms open one more time.

Last was Eight. He didn't really want to at first, I could tell, but Seven bumped him, and he came forward shyly. I hugged him hard, and he hugged me hard back. A tear streaked down my face, and I smiled. He whispered in my ear, "I remember you too," and pulled back. He smiled at me, and I wiped my tears with my left hand. You see, when I touch someone, I either feel the memories I had of them, or I feel their memories of me, or someone else.

I handed Eleven his phone, and slowly started to get up out of the bed. I had on my jeans, and my shirt from last that I could remember, and my boots were still on my feet. I took them off, and stuffed my socks into them. I felt my feet touch the ground, and I shivered. The floor was cold, and it felt good.

I held my hand out to Four, and indicated for him to put his own in it. I took his hand, and I felt what had happened the night I had fought the Mog. I saw Eleven carrying me through his eyes, and saw him put me in the car. I saw Kithara driving in the driver's side beside me, and saw myself in the backseat. I had a long gash on my forehead, and I had a cut on my lip. My right hand had a bloodied cast on it, and I was leaning on Eleven.

Last thing I saw from his mind was arriving at the hotel. Then the memory faded away, and I was back in my room, holding on tight to Four's hand. I quickly let go of it, and flashed everyone a quick smile. They all smiled back, and I felt Eleven beside me. "We're all together," I croaked. "Let's kick Setrakus Ra's butt!"


End file.
